


They Say It's Your Birthday

by starspangledsoldiers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birthday Spanking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsoldiers/pseuds/starspangledsoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this is slightly late for Seb's birthday but the idea wouldn't leave me alone all day and I was at WORK so I couldn't write it down until now. Rude, brain.</p><p>Anyway: completely unrepentant Seb-gets-a-birthday-spanking oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say It's Your Birthday

“So,” Chris says. “Thirty-two, huh?”

Sebastian groans. “Can’t we pretend I’m, like, ten years younger?”

They’re both naked, lying next to each other in bed after one round of intense birthday sex.

“Nope,” Chris says cheerfully. “You’re gonna take your spanking like a man. Roll over and get up on your knees, birthday boy.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes but obeys anyway. “I can’t believe you’re actually doing this. You’re so cheesy.”

The mattress dips as Chris moves to kneel behind Sebastian. “Hey, if you don’t want to, all you have to do is say so.”

Sebastian is silent. He hopes Chris doesn’t notice that he’s been getting steadily harder since the topic of spanking was brought up.

“That’s what I thought.” Chris sounds unbearably smug and Sebastian knows he’s smirking.

“Come on,” Sebastian says, “I thought you were gonna--”

The first smack catches him off guard and he breaks off with a breathy “ah.”

“That was just to get you warmed up,” Chris says. “Get ready.”

And he lays into Sebastian, spanking him all over his ass and upper thighs. Sebastian drops his head and gasps at each hit, making embarrassing strangled noises that don’t even sound like him.

“Thirty-two,” Chris says finally, with one last slap. Sebastian collapses forward onto the pillows, breathing hard.

Chris follows suit, lying on his side next to Sebastian. “Did good,” he says, and spanks Sebastian one more time.

“Hey,” Sebastian protests.

“That was your one to grow on,” Chris says.

“You suck.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday.”

*******

They meet everyone for dinner to celebrate later that night. Sebastian slides gingerly into the seat next to Anthony at the table, wincing as he does so.

“You okay, dude?” Anthony asks, raising one eyebrow.

Sebastian makes the mistake of glancing toward Chris at the bar. “Um--”

“Okay, never mind, I don’t need to hear about whatever kinky shit you get up to with each other.”

Sebastian blushes and looks Chris’s way again. This time Chris looks up at the same time and they catch each other’s eyes. And Chris fucking smirks, he knows exactly what Sebastian is thinking.

And what he’s thinking is that he hopes he doesn’t have to wait for his next birthday for Chris to spank him again.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](http://starspangledsoldiers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
